


Body Heat

by maturefetus



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maturefetus/pseuds/maturefetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora thinks Piper needs to lighten up and enjoy things a little more on a cold winter evening. (F!SS/Piper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

The colder months were hitting the Commonwealth hard. Piper and Nora decided to find shelter when the irradiated snowflakes started to fall from the sky gently. Today was the first time Nora had seen snow since she left the Vault. Her geiger counter ticked every few seconds as Nora spun around with her arms out.

“Blue, you should probably not stay out that long unless you want to become our nightlight,” Piper joked.

Nora laughed. “But mom, it’s snowing!” Normally, she wasn’t happy to see snow. Before the bombs dropped, it has hard driving to and from work and school with the white powder covering everything, making roads icy and occasionally blocked off from fallen trees if the snow storm was severe enough. Then, she got an idea. Piper turned her back to continue walking towards the dingy shack ahead, still mumbling something about radiation. That was a mistake. Nora crouched down, and she gathered some snow into her hands. “Piper?”

“Yeah-” Wham. Snowball directly to the face. The impact startled Piper and made her fall flat on her ass. “Jeez! What the heck was that for?”

“Just having a little fun. Don’t get your panties in a twist. We’re allowed to have fun sometimes.” Nora smiled.

Piper’s eyes suddenly got wide as she pointed behind Nora. “Blue! Watch out!” As soon as Nora turned her back, Piper created and launched a snowball at her.

“Oof! Not fair!” Nora yelled at a cackling Piper.

The two of them went on for about an hour. Darkness was settling in before long. Without the sun burning its rays down upon them, the cold became more harsh. Their clothes were wet from the countless snowballs they had thrown at each other. The two women retreated to the shack and started up a fire. They changed out of their current clothes, not caring if they saw each other naked. Both of them were females, it’s not like they’ve never looked in the mirror before. When changed into something more comfortable and dry, they left their wet clothing to hang near the fire, being careful to not set it too close to the flame.

That evening made Piper reminisce old memories of when she was still mostly taking care of her sister. When snow did come, the sisters would have tons of fun. From building snowmen, sledding down steep hills, and having snowball fights, it was always enjoyable. It was nice to have fun. Piper had realized she was being a bit too uptight recently. She looked over and saw that Nora was still shivering, despite being rather close to the campfire and being in her sleeping bag.

“You okay there?” Piper asked.

“Yup! Just fine,” Nora grinned, showing off her chattering teeth.

“You don’t look okay. Are you suuuure you’re okay?” she pressed.

“Mhmm.”

They remained silent for not even a full minute before Nora spoke once more. “Okay, I’m really cold. Come share your warmth with me.”

Piper unzipped her sleeping bag. She crawled over to Nora with her own sleeping bag. Nora unzipped hers and let Piper put them together, creating one large sleeping bag, perfect for two. Piper got in and wrapped an arm around Nora. “Better?”

Nora snuggled closer and smiled as she closed her eyes. “Much.” She was soon met with warm dreams of nothing in particular. Nora snored softly. Piper gently brushed Nora’s bangs away from her forehead and planted a gentle kiss there.

“Sweet dreams, Blue.”


End file.
